


Omega Worth Keeping

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Fluff and Smut, John has lady parts, M/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Arthur attends Mayor’s party, he hates it, John knows how to help him relax afterward.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Wild and Soft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Omega Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Words used to describe John's bits: clit, slit, folds, vagina.

It was a long time since he felt as uncomfortable as during the party attended by bankers, politicians, brokers, journalists and the whole crème de la crème of Saint Denis. They shouldn’t even be here, in plain sight. They should’ve been inside the manor, stealing everything they could while the guest were having fun outside. Instead they were among those guest, pretending to be one of them even though they wouldn’t even fool a child. They didn’t look different but they were behaving and speaking differently than people at the party.

They didn’t fit in this world, just like this world wasn’t fitting to them, but supposedly, it was a chance they just couldn’t let slip past their fingers.

Dutch tried to charm Bronte who invited them here after he gave them Jack back, but everyone from the gang attending the party knew that the Italian’s kind words are as sincere as their own intentions. Arthur was disgusted by people like him. He would rather deal with bastards that don’t hide who they are. 

Bronte was playing the role of a generous philanthropist in front of the whole Saint Dennis. There wasn’t many people he fooled and yet he was still staying in the role. Even snakes shed their skin more often than this man who was looking down at everyone.

He was standing on the balcony, far from everybody else, looking at other guests like some Roman Cesar in the Colosseum, ready to put his thumb up or down and decide about the faith of people beneath him. Bronte was watching them, judging, laughing at them, thinking of himself as someone better that them. Arthur wanted to punch that arrogant smile from his face and remind him that he may rule the whole town, but he was nothing to death. And out of the two of them, it wasn’t Bronte who could shoot as fast as an attacking rattlesnake. 

Bronte even laughed in their faces, calling them farmers who walk in cow’s shit every day. He was always saying that in a joking tone but even an idiot would know it wasn’t like that because he was scared to call them that seriously. Bronte didn’t care, he wasn’t seeing them as threat but as a parasites, vermin he could easily get rid of. All of this was jokes for him. He wasn’t afraid to spit on their faces because he knew he was safe.

It was hard to admit, but he was right. They couldn’t do anything, or rather they could but they’d end dead just a second later. No matter how much he despised that man, Arthur wasn’t going to die only to clean the country from one small man who was using his position against others.

Sooner or later, someone would get him. Or something. If not someone more powerful then something else. Even the strongest and wealthiest man fall eventually.

“I mean young mistress, that’s the natural order of things, yes? But a young mate… It’s unseemly,” Bronte continued with his boring speech about Mayor’s guests. Arthur wasn’t listening to him much during all this, he only heard the last part because Bronte looked right at him when he said that. “Speaking of young mates, I thought you would bring your omega, Mister Morgan. I hoped for another meeting with him.”

“He stayed at home to take care of our son,” Arthur answered, trying to be polite when this slime snake was talking about his mate with a weird smile on his face. “He’s still a little shaken after being separated from us.”

“That’s too bad,” Bronte lamented. If only Arthur was naïve, maybe he would’ve believed that the man really was disappointed. “I bet he would look amazing if he would only groom himself to look like a proper omega. But it’s nice to hear he knows his place. Unlike some of today’s omegas that reject parenting for politics and fighting for some silly rights. This omega is worth keeping.”

Arthur almost gritted his teeth.

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

It was hard to tell why Bronte spoke about John, what he wanted to accomplish with that. Arthur didn’t know what was worse – Bronte desiring John in some way or him just trying to insult him with curtesy.

The party ended. Arthur met few people, Dutch got what he wanted and they could finally go home. It was middle of the night, everyone was sleeping except two people keeping guard. Dutch and Hosea didn’t look like they were going to sleep at all, they were still talking when they entered Dutch’s room.

Arthur was walking right behind them, already unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and getting off his stupid bow tie that was chocking him the whole night. He hated suits.

He quietly opened the door to his room to not wake John and Jack, but John wasn’t even sleeping, instead he was reading a book by the lit lamp. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

The moment Arthur stepped through doorway, slightly surprised his mate wasn’t sleeping, John put the book away and stood up.

“How was the party?” he asked and moved toward Arthur.

Arthur closed the door and met John in the middle of the room.

“Horrible,” he answered, tossing the bow tie to the corner. John was looking at him amused.

“I knew it would chock you,” the younger man joked and picked up the bow tie, putting it on the dresser.

“It’s not the bow tie,” Arthur explained, taking off the jacket next. John took it from him so it wouldn’t land on the floor as well. “Well, that too. Bronte was talking about you. He seems to like you.”

He was only seeing the omega’s profile when he grimaced at the mention of Bronte.

“I noticed,” he murmured and put the folded jacket in one of the drawers where they kept their clothes. Arthur put away the revolver from the back of his pants. “What was he saying?”

“The same horseshit as everyone else,” Arthur sighed. He really didn’t know how omegas can handle this daily.

“And that made you angry?” John asked surprised and stepped closer, watching Arthur unbuttoning his shirt.

“Just because I usually don’t react doesn’t mean it isn’t pissing me off.” Arthur stopped for a moment and looked at his mate, remembering Bronte’s words again. “It’s good you weren’t there.”

He was regretting it only a little. Whatever he lied or not, Bronte’s words were true. John would look amazing in suit and just his presence alone would made Arthur’s whole night better. The omega would blend into the crowd easier than this dumbass and idiot Bill, who couldn’t even come up with a stupid story for himself. All four of them pretended to be someone they were not but only Bill couldn’t hid it and his stupidity was showing whenever he opened his mouth. Moron.

John snorted.

“I can deal with an alpha.”

“I know. I just don’t like when they look at you like you’re a piece of meat instead of another human,” Arthur explained and returned to unbuttoning his shirt. Before he could even grasp another button, John caught his hands suddenly and started to dress him up again. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t be in such a rush,” John told him and smiled teasingly. He buttoned up the white shirt and flattened it on the shoulders. “You look good.”

Arthur purred and happily allowed his mate to touch him.

“Where is Jack?” Since they got him back, Jack followed at least one of them all the time. Nobody was surprised by it, after he was kidnapped he was scared that if he lose one of them from his sight, he wouldn’t see them anymore.

“I left him with woman. They entertained him with sewing and he’s probably asleep right now.” John wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and leaned his face towards him to kiss the alpha behind the ear and whisper. “I wanted to be with you alone since you got ready for the party.”

Oh, how much he would give for the chance to lose himself in John’s embrace right now, in his scent, the heat of his body, sink into it and make it his just like during the last time in Blackwater. There was something interrupting them constantly, if they weren’t running away from the law, they were robbing or there was no privacy. Always something. They only managed to find couple of minutes from time to satisfy their needs, not even having enough time to take off their clothes for that. There was nothing Arthur wanted more right now than to leave the camp with John, rent a room in Saint Denis and lock them in there for twenty four hours to finally enjoy their time together and forget about everything else but themselves.

He would do it right now and without hesitation if it weren’t for one small problem.

“I’m tired, John.” Reluctantly, Arthur moved John away. “You have no idea how exhausting parties with rich people are. I could never live that life.”

A simple party tired him more than any robbery or attack of the enemies. The worst thing was, he wasn’t tired only mentally but also physically. He had no idea how it was possible but spending some time between those buffoons drained him from all energy. 

He heard rumors about vampire living in Saint Denis. He didn’t believe in fairy tales but there is a truth in every rumor. He was starting to understand who was the real vampire in this city.

“My poor alpha.” John didn’t said that with mockery but with affection. He addressed Arthur like he was addressing young Jack whenever he hurt himself. “You don’t have to do anything. Sit down and let me take care of you.”

John grabbed him by the arms, turned him around and made him go to bed. Arthur had no other choice but to sit on it and spread his legs. Omega purred pleased and knelt between them to unbutton his pants.

Arthur was looking into his eyes because John never stopped looking into his either, he didn’t stop even when he bend his head and took alpha’s still flaccid cock into his mouth. Arthur was first to look away, tossing his head back with a sigh.

He could never get tired of his mate’s warm mouth, of his tongue stroking Arthur’s member just like he liked. John was always pleasuring him like he was thirsty for it. It wasn’t any different this time. Arthur heard his happy moan before he started sucking.

“John,” he moaned omega’s name and tangled his fingers in the younger man’s hair. John purred and started bobbing his head with even greater enthusiasm, his hair surrounding his face like a curtain.

Arthur’s breathing became fast and heart started hammering in his chest. The sweat appeared on his neck and quickly soaked into the collar of his shirt. His tights were shaking whenever another wave of pleasure rolled through his body. John was holding them, sinking his nails into them every time the quickly hardening member was filling his mouth.

Arthur couldn’t help himself and looked down, brushing the hair out of omega’s face to see his lips stretched around his cock. It fitted perfectly, as if it was made for them and vice versa.

John sensed his gaze on himself and looked back with dark eyes filled with lust. Arthur moaned loudly seeing them, quickly covering his mouth so nobody could hear him. John moaned right after him, but he wasn’t as loud when his mouth was occupied. Arthur felt this moan in his whole cock that was fully hard by now. Despite tiredness, it couldn’t have been any other way, not when John was licking, sucking and swallowing it so deep it was in his throat. It was almost as tight as being between his legs. 

“That’s good, Johnny,” Arthur started panting when John quickened his pace.

He almost growled in warning when omega took his cock out of his mouth to kiss it on the head and stroke it with his hand. Arthur tightened his hold on his mate’s hair.

“You wanna come?” John asked innocently, as if he was planning to tease Arthur.

In any other circumstances, Arthur would agree to that gladly. He’d lay down on the bed and let his omega do with his body whatever he desired but Arthur was too tired for that. He just wanted to come and fall asleep with John in his arms.

“Please,” he moaned out and John purred with approval before he took alpha’s member in his mouth again, sucking as hard as he could. Arthur bit his clenched fist to not scream. His hips bucked on their own to sink deeper into this wonderful heat and wetness of omega’s mouth but John gripped his tight and kept them pinned to the bed, still working on bringing Arthur his pleasure.

Panting through clenched teeth, Arthur looked at his mate again. The sight of his bobbing head alone was enough for the alpha to feel the clench in his abdomen.

“John… Shit!”

The omega whimpered when he got pulled down by the hair. John could held his hips, but he couldn’t do anything to stop Arthur’s hand. John chocked but he didn’t slow down, his tongue was moving even faster than before, lips going up and down the whole length in his mouth, causing Arthur to shake almost violently.

His body was hot and sweaty when the pleasure was consuming it, the pure ecstasy that John was bringing him with each stroke of his lips. His mate was determined to give him the climax that was so near Arthur felt it already, how it made his body tense, warming it up even more to the point where he could swear it was burning from the inside.

The pleasure swirled in his abdomen, first slowly and then it began to grow till it embraced his whole body and he came in John’s mouth, screaming his name into his own hand he silenced himself with.

Everything lasted only couple of seconds, and then his tensed muscles relaxed and his body was abandoned by any strength that was left in it so far. He had no idea how he was still sitting. He released his grip on John’s hair, hand went limp and head slumped down while he tried to catch his breath. The rest of the pleasure was making him shake when it was leaving his body. Or maybe it was his omega’s lips that were still wrapped around his cock.

John swallowed the whole seed and purring like a cat, he slipped into Arthur’s laps, helping him undress with a smile. Arthur watched him with adoration, once again not believing his luck to have a mate like that. He couldn’t believe it for ten years already.

He could feel John was aroused. His natural scent was strong and most importantly, Arthur felt the dampness on his pants when omega sat on one of his knee, unknowingly rubbing himself against it(or maybe he was perfectly aware what he was doing), to bring himself some relief when his alpha couldn’t do it for him.

“There,” John announced and kissed Arthur sweetly. The older man was tired but he found enough strength in him to cup his mate’s face in his hand and lovely stroke his cheek with his thumb. “Time to sleep, alpha.”

Arthur hummed in reply and let himself be laid down on the bed. He was left only in his pants, it was the only piece of his outfit that didn’t bother him during party so he didn’t mind still having them on. John also took off his boots before he get rid of his own shirts and suspenders and laid down next to his alpha, turning the lamp off. 

Not waiting for Arthur to hug him, he grabbed the older man’s hand himself and put it around his hip.

“Night, Arthur,” he said with a content sigh and got comfortable.

Arthur closed his eyes, still tired but also relaxed after what John gave him without expecting anything in return. Omega didn’t even try take care of himself alone, he just laid down next to Arthur who still smelled of arousal which certainly wasn’t helping John ignore his own lust burning between his tights.

He could still smell omega’s slick. If it was possible, then he must’ve been really aroused. Most alphas on his place would ignore it, after all, omega’s satisfaction was unimportant. But not for him.

John wasn’t asleep yet, his breathing was too deep, Arthur’s palm on his belly was raising slightly with every breath. The older man moved it lower, slipping it inside omega’s pants. John tensed surprised but he quickly relaxed and bended one leg in the knee to give Arthur more access.

“I thought you’re tired,” John reminded him. His breathing quickened when Arthur brushed his two fingers over John’s wet and touch-starved clit.

“I can’t leave my omega in need,” Arthur explained simply, teasing omega’s slit that so desperately wanted to be filled.

“I knew mating with you was a good idea,” John moaned out and pushed his hips forward to rub against his mate’s fingers.

“So wet,” he whispered into younger man’s ear. His fingers were easily slipping through all that slick. “And all that just because you had my dick in your mouth. You must like it a lot.”

“I’m surprised you only noticed it no-hah!” John’s voice broke suddenly with a moan when Arthur slipped one finger inside him, just the tip.

“Shh,” he scolded him and pulled out the finger, once again stroking the clit and pressing on the small nub above it, only to leave it a second later and fill his omega again, this time with two fingers. John shivered in his arms.

His fingers met no resistance, they slipped in with ease. John was burning and wet, completely relaxed. It would be so easy to turn him on his back and take him, and his omega would allow that.

“You’re taking care of your mate so good,” John purred with pleasure and bared his neck for Arthur who brushed his nose against it, scenting the familiar smell before he kissed the hot and sweaty skin.

“Why thank you,” he murmured in omega’s neck and pushed his fingers deeper. John groaned loudly and his whole body tensed for a moment before it shivered again with every move Arthur made with his hand.

“A little deeper and higher,” he asked, breathing faster with each second.

“I don’t need any tips, I know you here like the back of my hand,” Arthur reminded him, but did what omega asked. When he touched that very sensitive spot inside, John’s legs bucked wildly and he became tighter. Feeling his omega’s walls closing around his fingers, Arthur really regretted he had no strength for something more.

“What a funny way to call a vagina,” John joked only to moan a second later but this time he bite the pillow under his head to not be so loud.

Arthur chuckled, not stopping his ministrations. John was trembling, twisting in Arthur’s arms while his voice was getting higher. 

“Faster,” he begged, his hips moving on their own, meeting slow thrusts of Arthur’s fingers.

“As you wish.” Omega’s sigh when Arthur kissed him behind the ear was like the sweetest music to him.

“Arthur,” younger man gasped, turning his head towards him.

Arthur looked into his clouded eyes and without waiting for John to ask, he kissed him deeply, successfully silencing any moans he was pulling out of omega’s throat with his fingers.

He didn’t even have to move his hand at all, John was so desperate he could bring himself to climax on his own just grinding onto Arthur’s fingers. But if they weren’t in a certain mood, Arthur wasn’t the kind of alpha that pleasured his omega with as little effort as possible, if at all.

Arthur moved his fingers fast, shoving them as deep as he could, the hot inside of his mate pulsing around them with need, so wet that if anyone would stand behind the door to their room, they would most likely hear the wet noise accompanying their movements. John carved more, his body was getting ready for something he couldn’t get right now, so Arthur replaced it with the second best thing.

His omega whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, but John quickly forgot about that when Arthur started rubbing his clit fast. The younger man’s hips jerked forward, chasing the wonderful feeling before he caught the new rhythm and moaned into the kiss, trying to rub his clit against the slick-covered fingers even faster and harder. One of his hand was clenched on a pillow, the other on Arthur’s forearm, piercing it with his nail when he was getting close to his climax.

Arthur knew omega was just seconds from coming when his movements became erratic. John shaking breath got stuck in his throat, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes tight when his body froze with pleasure for a few seconds. Arthur silenced his scream with another kiss while John’s orgasm run through his whole body. 

When it ended, John breathed out and relaxed. He broke the kiss and turned his head to lay it on the pillow, slowly recovering. Arthur slipped one finger into panting omega, feeling his muscle clenching rhythmically with the last remains of pleasure. He held it there for a moment, enjoying the tightness and lazily kissing his content mate on the neck and behind the ear, before he returned to the clit with his fingers. John’s body tensed again, he whimpered weakly, grabbing Arthur’s wrist to stop him but at the same time moved his hips to chase the fingers, not knowing if he wanted more or if it would bring him more discomfort than pleasure and he needed a break after all.

Arthur let him decide, slowly rubbing between his folds, taking his hand back only when omega pushed back against him, and squirming tried to escape from too much pleasure. After that John relaxed again and almost sunk into bed. Arthur wiped the wet hand on his pants and hugged his mate tight, snuggling his face into omega’s hair and scenting him again. He smelled sweet, almost like during heat. They both started purring.

“That was nice,” John admitted in a sleepy voice, interlacing their fingers together.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Arthur kissed the back of his head. “Sleep. I’m tired.”

“Me too.” Arthur heard him yawn. “Night, darlin’.”

“Night. And thank you.”

He was in a bad mood after the party, and he was ready to fall asleep like that. It was nice to relax beforehand, forget about that horrible meeting with Bronte and enjoy some time with his mate who, as always, knew what he needed.

“The pleasure is all mine,” John mumbled back, falling asleep right after.

Bronte wasn’t wrong. This omega was worth keeping.


End file.
